The biogenetic-type synthesis of the alkaloids salutaridine, narwedine, dihydrolyfoline and decodine will be carried out, along with syntheses of several phenolic macrolides. Ortho metalation reactions of a variety of ligands with palladium, rhodium, and nickel and their utility in the synthesis of organic natural products will be explored.